Floral Sonnet Precure!
by GalaxyKnights
Summary: The empire of Spring is under attack by the empire of Hyacinths! It's up to the guardian Deity, Daisy to find out new warriors to save her empire and family! She bumps into a young rugby player named Ryo Natsuki and their adventures begin to save Spring and the sleepy town of Houjo from the forces of the Hyacinths!
1. Episode one: Cure Thyme time

_Fire ruled the land with an iron fist. The empire of Spring was overtaken by large werewolf like beasts, overshadowing the large palace were the blazes of the flames that the enemy empire brought._

_The Hyacinths had the empire of Spring's flag blown to bits, all pieces of the burnt cloth fluttered down as their people were forced to watch in horror. A tall man with a toothy grin ordered an army of werewolves to charge into the palace doors, while the guards try their best to keep them out in order to protect the royalty inside._

_A flash of pink and blue light appeared out of the sky and crashed onto the ground with a thundering boom. A massive fissure appeared, sinking nearly half the army into the ground, yelps were heard and howls were bellowed into the sky, the man looked ahead to see two dark skinned girls, one with long pink hair, wearing the uniform of the Spring Empire's elite forces and the other had long blackish blue hair and the uniform of the symbol that protected the empire._

_"So? The Precure are finally here?" the man snickered. He ordered the remaining army to charge at them, the two girls immediately launched themselves at the oncoming army, tossing soldiers back and forth, throwing punches and kicks with all their might. The two girls were out for revenge, but they were also tired._

_The man grinned even more, more armies came in and fought with the two, the fights felt like it was going on for hours and hours. The girls were getting exhausted but the armies kept coming in. Hiding within the girls was a small orange fox having a little rose hairclip on her hair. She cried for mercy against the Hyacinths but the man did not listened. He threw away his cape and launched himself towards the pink haired girl, the girl yelped in pain, being tossed onto a large pillar._

_"IVY!" screamed the other girl while she battled against the soldiers. Cure Ivy was struggling to get up, holding on to her arm, still fighting against the commander. _

_"Azalea! Get yourself out of here! Take Daisy away from here!" she cried._

_"No! I'm not leaving without yo-"_

_"JUST GET GOING!" _

_A large pink blast of wind headed towards Cure Azalea and Daisy, sending both flying into the sky. _

_"IVY!" she cried loudly seeing her friend being captured by the army. Fighting through her bitter tears, her cape turned into large wings and flew off, carrying Daisy in her arms, already terrified of what had happened. But then Azalea didn't get far, the airborne werewolves gave them chase._

_Azalea carried on as further as she could, she could not fight so much as to protect Daisy. She decided another way to go. Daisy held on to two charms that were shaped as a goldenrod and a thyme leaf, she had decided._

_"GATES OF HEAVEN! OPEN YOUR DOORS!" _

_A large glowing portal opened, blowing away the airborne werewolves off, Azalea and Daisy were being pulled in. Several more started popping up and had tried to attack. Azalea looked at the fox with a kind, warm smile. "Please.. Find help." she said before throwing Daisy straight into the portal. The fox cried, shouting her name several times before seeing Cure Azalea fighting off the airborne army._

—

"OI NATSUKI!"

A startled young girl with hearing the shout, panicked and nearly fell off her bed. She groaned and looked at the time, 4am?! Wait a second.

"AH RUGBY PRACTICE!" she shouted. The whole house started shaking around with the girl running around for her things. She had olive skin, black hair and her body was quite bulky and strongly built. She reached for her glasses and ran downstairs to see her two older brothers making breakfast. "Ahhh! Soukichi! You didn't had to shout like that!" she pouted and immediately sat on the table and started eating her breakfast. The boys chuckled and went back to doing their early morning chores. Soukichi, a tall olive skin boy wearing a yellow sweater with a tile design on it while his twin, Makoto who was busy preparing his sister's lunch boxes for the day.

"Did you get your book bag?" asked Makoto as he placed vegetables in her lunch box. Natsuki nodded, stuffing her face with rice, a fried egg and her miso. Soukichi sighed, "Ah boy you're quite a heavy eater. Can't blame ya, since you're playing rugby and all." he chuckled while cooking meat over the stove.

"Mhm! We got a big tournament coming in a few months, so me and Emi and the girls are so getting ready for this! We're gonna rock Houjo right into the tournament!" she cheered as she swallowed a large fish whole. The boys noticed that she was really stuffing her face.

"Oi oi.." groaned Soukichi, Makoto laughed and gave her lunch boxes out. As Natsuki was done, she cleaned the dishes, placing her bowls and plates back neatly and cleaned. Machete also held an offering to their shrine, as well as holding a flower vase with a daisy hanging outside. He went into the room's corner where a picture of an old couple, smiling warmly together.

Makoto placed the bowl of rice and the flower vase on to the shrine. He looked for the incense sticks, Netsuke running around, finding her uniform and packed it all in her bags. She was about to go but stopped at the shrine, she got on to her knees and prayed. "Mom. Dad. I'll be off now!" she smiled, as she clapped her hands and prayed before running off again. Machete smiled and clapped his hands and prayed as well.

"Be careful, Natsuki!" shouted Soukichi."

The girl bounced back up, holding her many gym bags, giving a big warm smile.

"Ya bet I will!" she giggled.

—-

Episode 1: Eh?! A Fox fell out of the sky?! Cure Thyme rocks Houjo!"

Opening Song: ?

—-

The early morning sun started to sleepily rise from the horizon. A blueish pink sky started to paint over the night sky as they started to move on to the early mornings of a busy monday.

While in this sleepy town of Houjo, their pride and joy, Houjo Girls's High School, was making quite a lot of noise as they went about their morning practices. Girls of all different shapes and sizes, playing and running around the ground as rugby practice had started.

A blone girl was running with the rugby ball, swiftly avoiding her teammates' tackles before she noticed Netsuke behind her.

"Oi! Natsuki!" She shouted, Natsuki ran close to her side with avoiding tackles and pounces. The lone girl tossed the ball towards her before slowing down. Natsuki kicked the ball and scored a try at the goal.

The girls cheered, preparing for the try shot towards the large rugby goal post that waited for Natsuki. The ball was placed on it's stand, Natsuki concentrated her power for this shot, it was a fairly long distance towards the goal post, she waited patiently, then charged at the ball, kicking at a high speed and sending it flying towards the goal, but a heavy wind suddenly blew out of no where, causing the flying ball to change directions.

Upon seeing Natsuki's horror, the ball bounced off the goal's poll and fell to the ground. The teammates groaned and Natsuki rolled on the ground shouting about how the wind knocking her ball off.

"Natsuki! Good shot! Let's try again!" called the blonde girl. She had fairly short hair, was fairly bulky and tall herself and her teammates.

Natsuki wiped the tears off, "Right!" she smiled through her frustrated tears.

Practice had gone on for a few hours before it was time for everyone to go and change for morning classes.

The girls were in the shower rooms, getting ready for another school day. As the girls were changing into the uniforms, Natsuki was busy brushing her hair, she looked at the blonde girl who was buttoning up her shirt.

"Hey, Emi. You wondered about that sudden gust of wind?" she asked.

Emi sighed, "Well this town is known for their sudden gusts of wind, though it did seem quite strange.

"That's true, I mean it was the perfect shot, I mustered all my power on to that." groaned Natsuki as she finished brushing her hair and handed the brush to Emi. She put on her stockings, skirt and school shirt on. the Houjo girls uniform was a simple clean green blouse and a clean brown skirt that was over their knees. The girls had a choice to wear thigh socks or stockings as it was the normal dresscode.

As both were ready for the day, they packed away their dirty clothes into their bags and walked outside to their lockers. Waving the other girls goodbye, they continued on. The sun was fresh and clear today, it had been stormy for a few weeks and it was lovely to see the sunshine again.

Emi took a deep breath in and exhaled in content, it was a quiet morning of course. The Houjo Girls's High School was always a quiet school, having large buildings and holding several courts such as a basketball area and a swimming pool. As the school grounds were busy with the other sports teams finishing with morning practice, the girls found their lockers and placed their bags in, and switched them with their school bags.

"Man I'm hungry…" groaned Natsuki as her stomach started growling, Emi laughed but then hers also started to growl. Both looked at each other embarassed and decided to go to their favorite sport together to get their morning breakfast after practice.

—

Class was over and done with, Natsuki literally collasping onto her table, groaning how lessons are getting harder. Emi walked by and gave Natsuki a pet on the head, "Come on Natsuki, let's get going. You need to run home and do the chores." she chuckled.

Natsuki held on to Emi's hand, and looked at her like someone saw an angel. "Emi…" she pleaded, her eyes turned into gloomy swirls with a bit of tears on. Emi sighed, "I'll excuse you from practice, you best get home and help your brothers."

Natsuki nodded and sleepily got up from her table, Emi pushed on Natsuki as they both moved on to their lockers.

Another busy day, another sleepy yawn had come out from Natsuki as she walked herself back home. She passed by several shops that were selling fresh vegetables and fruits then noticed she needed to make dinner for her brothers.

She stopped by one of the grocers, the grocery owner was an old lady in her late 60s. She smiled at Natsuki warmly and greeted her.

"Evening, Kaiya-san." greeted Natsuki with a small bow. The owner chuckled, "so what will it be today, Natsuki-chan? I have some radish that were freshly picked today~"

Natsuki smiled and looked around the different vegetables she had. With time flying by and having several bags of groceries she walked home as the sky started to turn to the evening orange. She passed by a small lake that had a couple of swans, calmly swimming together with their babies paddling behind them. She decided to sit on the benches and watch the swans.

"..He..Hel-"

A voice, in the wind, started blowing gently through. Natsuki heard it and looked around, looking for the owner of the voice.

"Hel..Help!"

There it goes again.

She looked around more, turning behind and forward.

"Where are you?!" she called out.

Within seconds, a small portal opened just above Natsuki, the girl looked up and noticed a small orange ball falling from the sky. Natsuki started to panic, trying to figure out how to catch the ball.

The ball of fluff landed on Natsuki, knocking her right in the head. Her eyes turned into swirls before falling on to her bottom as the little ball rolled around a bit. Natsuki rubbed her head, grunted in pain a bit then looked at the ball of fluff curiously.

The ball started to shake, causing Natsuki to flinch. Then the ball popped up with ears and a fluffy orange tail. The ball started to look like a small fox, but looked more like a little plushie.

Natsuki was in disbelief, what in the world was right in front of her, she moved slowly and cautiously towards the fox and noticed the poor thing was badly injured.

"Hey..! You're hurt!" she said as she scooped the little fox up into her arms and noticed some cuts. She had the Rose hairclip on her ear and she held onto two charms tightly.

The fox slowly started to open it's eyes. Seeing a blurred vision of Natsuki's face, she coughed a bit and whined in pain. Natsuki immediately decided to take the fox back home, she grabbed her bags in one arm and carried the fox in the other. She ran quickly back to their small house, opening the door and immediately removing her shoes outside on the shoe rack. Natsuki dropped the bags in the kitche, but was surprised to see Makoto home so early from work.

Makoto wondered why his sister was so startled until he noticed the fox in her arms. "We need to help her now!"

"Say no more, bring in my emergency kit." he said sternly as he took the fox from her arms. Natsuki ran upstairs and started to look around for Makoto's medical boxes.

Makoto immediately grabbed a bucket of water and started to wash the fox's wounds. The fox yelped in pain and started to cry. Natsuki came back with a box with a red medical cross on. Makoto thanked her and told her to take out some things to heal the wounds on the fox.

The fox yelped in pain and whined about being in bandages, the two siblings tried to calm her down as they rubbed in medicine on to her wounds.

After an agonizing session. The fox was bandaged up and was treated. She still held on to her charms, looking at the two siblings who were exhausted from treating her.

The two siblings noticed that the fox had calmed down and smiled at each other.

"Wow, you tw are such lovely siblings!"

Makoto and Natsuki then stopped right in their tracked and looked at the fox in shock.

The fox tilted her head and looked at the siblings. "Is there something wrong?"

"The fox.."

"She talked.."

A loud yell rocked the house, shaking it up and down. The fox covered her ears and looked at the two siblings in shock, "Hey! Haven't you guys ever heard of a guardian?!" she yelled back

Makoto tried to collect himself while Natsuki was wondering how in the world can this fox talk.

"Hmph! Such rude people." she scoffed.

"Hey! We healed you, you need to explain yourself first!" shouted Natsuki.

"Fine then!"

Makoto calmed down and looked at Natsuki, they both listened to what the fox had to say.

"My name is Daisy, I'm the guardian of the Empire of Spring! An Empire that had the finest collection of art and literature. We were attacked by a neighbouring empire called the Hyacinths.."

As Daisy continued to explain, the siblings remained baffled with the story she said. But her story was cut short by a knock on the door. Natsuki immediately tackled Daisy and hid her inside her shirt as Makoto went up to the door. The knocking turned into banging, Makoto immediately got defensive and carefully approached the door.

The door broke down and what waited outside were a lady with a red coat and black heels. Her eyes were red as the flames and pierced through Makoto like a sword. She had a wolfish appearence and gave a toothy grin.

Makoto froze in horror and told Natsuki to start running. Natsuki came and noticed the enemy outside, Daisy popped out of her shirt and yelped in fear.

"A Hyacinth Commander!"

The siblings looked in fear, with the commander grinning. "Arara~ The little fox came down all the way here. You'll be joining Azalea soon!" she snarled.

Without thinking, Makoto grabed Natsuki and Daisy and ran outside the back door.

"AFTER THEM! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"

A chase was on, Makoto, Natsuki and Daisy were running for their lives. The town suddenly turned into gray. The streets, the houses, the sky, all turned into a stone cold gray.

The siblings managed to run into an open park, checking if the enemy had followed them. While trying to catch a breath, Daisy took out her Thyme charm.

"Natsuki! Use this!" she tossed the thyme charm at her.

Natsuki had caught in, while trying to catch her breath, she looked at the charm, glowing with a blueish glow.

"AHH!"

Natsuki and Daisy looked and noticed Makoto was captured by wolf like soldiers, floating above them was the commander snickering at the girls.

"Let's see if this boy proves to be useful to me~" she snickered as she threw a thorn to Makoto's heart.

Makoto screeched in pain. The thorn was absorbed in to his body where his body started to glow a black aura. A sudden transformation was triggered, turning Makoto into a towering wolf like creature with violet eyes and razor sharp teeth.

"MAKOTO!" she cried. Daisy held back Natsuki, telling her that she'll get turned into a werewolf too. The now Makoto werewolf snarled and roared at Natsuki, ready to attack.

"Natsuki! You need to transform!"

The girl, trying to fight through her tears, looked at Daisy, Daisy was still in bandages but cheered her on. "Your brother can be saved! You have the power of healing him! Transform into a precure!"

"But how?!"

"SHOUT OUT FLORAL SONNET ACTIVATE!"

Natsuki looked at the charm started to shake and glow more brightly. The commander laughed and was ready to attack.

Natsuki closed her eyes, and mustered her courage. to save her brother and not to lose another family member.

A silence fell, a large aura surrounded Natsuki and Daisy. Natsuki raised her arm, holding on to the charm.

"FLORAL SONNET ACTIVATE!"

A burst of energy flew in, causing a shockwave of energy making the commander and the army to fall behind as a swirl of light surrounded Natsuki.

Glowing with a vibrant blue and violet glow covered Natsuki. Her Her hair grew into long flowing locks that was painted like the galaxy, stars covered her body and out came a purple laced dress with a purple ribbon, covering her was a large coat drapped over her with frills.

Her legs glowed and appeared with shoes that had diamond like crystals floating around her ankle.

Her glasses were finally changed to a large frame set and had star shaped ornaments hanging from the ends of the frames. Her eyes came out a sparkling blue and she roared out like a lion from her transformation.

"To the Galaxy and Above! Cure Thyme!" She roared

The aura blasted off and out came Natsuki now as Cure Thyme.

The commander looked in horror, Daisy's face was gleaming of happiness. Seeing Natsuki transformed into Cure Thyme.

Cure Thyme glared and then gave a smirk to the commander and pointed at her.

"I'm gonna rock your world, Hyacinths!"


	2. Episode two: First Victory

Episode 2: Comet kick! Thyme's first Victory!

Opening: ?

Upon seeing a brand new pretty cure appear before them. The Hyacinths were all shocked with the appearence of Cure Thyme. However, Cure Thyme was quite surprised herself when looking at herself.

She noticed her hair is painted like the galaxy, her outfit was on point cute with rocking shoes and it even came with a weird shoulder pad with a shooting star floating on it. She even still had her glasses that was made into scanners that can detect the enemy's power levels.

Daisy squealed in happiness as Natsuki became the warrior of hope for her empire. The hyacinth soldiers all looked at their commander worridly, "Master Echo.." they said. Echo growled and ordered her forces to attack the new girl, even ordering the now werewolf Makoto.

As Thyme was ready for the attack, she turned to Daisy for help, "Daisy how much of an impact will be if I smacked them right in the jaw?" she grinned before crackling her knuckles. Daisy then panicked and told her to ease the power down or else she'll send her brother flying with the soldiers. With hearing that she took a few deep breaths to clear her mind, as the soldiers charged in, Natsuki jumped straight up to the sky but went a little too high.

"AHHHH!" was all what was heard. Echo and her troops just looked up hoping to see where the Cure had disappeared to. Then turned to Daisy who was scared for life, "Daisy didn't you tell her about the -"

"I know."

"But she="

"She'll be alright, Ivy and Azalea were like this too."

Another shout came down as the Cure was heading for a crash landing, the soldiers gulped as the cure crashed straight into the ground creating a massive fissure that tossed all the soldiers straight into the ground. Echo got tossed into the air along with Werewolf Makoto. As Thyme managed to find her footing, she then aimed for Echo and launched herself towards her. Punches rained on Echo like a storm as she blocked every punch from Thyme.

"Hyacinth!" she called for the werewolf Makoto who grew black wings, flying himself towards Thyme and pushing her straight to the ground.

"THYME!" cried Daisy as she saw Thyme struggling with fighting Makoto.

As the siblings struggled, Thyme growled and proceeded with a headbutt that knocked Makoto straight to the ground. "Thyme! There is a way to purify him! You need to weaken him first and summon your wand out!"

"A Wand?!" she was completely baffled that she could get a wand.

"It's in your PrePocket!"

Thyme noticed a small pocket on her blouse with a star button on. While Makoto is trying to get up, she immediately reached in and found a shooting star wand.

"Good! Now think of an attack!"

Thyme thought deeply about it, Makoto then started to charge at Thyme.

"Precure! Mineral shield!"

A massive purple shield appeared before Thyme as Makoto tried to attack it, but the werewolf couldn't even get a scratch on it. Thyme smirked and used the shield to protect herself as she summoned rocks as boxing gloves and punches Makoto out.

As Daisy watched the match going on, Echo growled and snarled. "Oi! Daisy! You didn't tell me you got a boxer!" she growled

As Makoto got punched to the sky, Daisy gave the O-K to purify.

"Say, Floral Purifcation! And just punch out the poison!"

"I got something better!"

As the rocks fell off, the wand glowed with Thyme's convictions.

"HEAR ME! VOICES OF THE STARS!"

A large beam of light shot at Makoto surrounding him with it, the light was filled with the stars of the galaxy, Cure thyme stood before him with the wand.

"PRECURE! FLORAL PURIFY!"

A massive glowing light glowed over one of Thyme's foot. She charged at Makoto, remembering all the times that her older brother has raised her even after her parents were gone. "Makoto, I will save you!" she thought.

The light grew stronger and stronger, almost like a comet.

"COMET KICK!" she shouted as she kicked straight into Makoto's gut, making him glow into a blazing light and covering him with roses.

"Return to the stars!"

The werewolf appearence faded off as the rose petals cleansed him, making him return back to being human. The roses covered his entire body, giving his now fixed outfit and gently lowering him to the ground again in a bed of roses.

Echo growled and sneered as Daisy.

"I'll be back you damn Vixen!"

The commander disappeared and thus the area returned back to normal again. The fissure cracks were gone. Thyme then twirled the wand back to her pocket and she was pounced by a happy Daisy. The two cheered about Thyme's successful first fight against Echo until they heard a groan coming from the bed of roses.

Makoto started to wake up, he sat up and rubbed his head, thinking the whole scene was a horrible dream. Until he noticed Daisy and his sister who was in a completely different outfit.

"Ah."

After a long and confusing conversation about what had happened and what happened with Natsuki. The trio were on their way back home after the ordeal, Makoto was still baffled with what was happening and Natsuki was very happy that she jumped so high enough to cause a massive fissure.

"But we need to hide this from Soukichi, dunno how he will take the whole talking fox and warrior sister" he sighed. Natsuki giggled, "don't worry, someday he'll understand. But how are we going to convince him about Daisy?"

"Well we'll have Daisy pretend that she's a plush given by your girlfriend, and he'll probably believe it."

Daisy then looked at Natsuki who was steaming from that mention. Then the fox gave a sneaky grin, "Ohhh~ Natsuki has a partner?"

"AHHHHHHH MAKOTO!" she shouted, Makoto laughed and ran as Natsuki chased him for it.

"WE'RE STILL 17! WE'RE NOT MARRIED YET!" she screeched as she was blushing red through her dark skin. As the siblings laughed and ran back to their home, an eyeball was carefully watching them and then disappeared into a small black portal.

Daisy thought that they were being watched and was worried about the safety of her new friends.

"I have to save Ivy and Azalea.." she thought.

The siblings however were greeted by a very angry Soukichi who was quite furious to why there's no dinner prepared and why the house wasn't locked when the siblings went out.

"You two…" he growled. Natsuki, Daisy and Makoto were all terrified as Soukichi glared at them. He then noticed Daisy who acted like a very nervous plushie, he looked closer then turned to Natsuki. "Did Emi give that to you?" he asked firmly. Natsuki gave a slow nod in return.

He sighed and let the trio in. "We'll have takeout today. Go and get yourselves ready for dinner and Makoto."

Makoto froze, waiting for what his twin would say.

"You smell like roses, seriously who the hell poured rose water over you?"

"Ah. Well.." he tried to explain. Natsuki thought of something, "me and Emi were messing around her mother's perfume shop and we sort of dumped rose water on Makoto as a prank!"

Soukichi growled, "You pranked on your own brother? Ugh why do I even bother. Get in both of you, Natsuki you need a bath, and Makoto, try and take it easy."

The siblings nodded and was taken inside. As Natsuki walked back upstairs holding Daisy, she entered into her room which was a small cozy room filled with plushes of different characters, a pink bed spread with little flowers on them, a study table with alot of books and a large beanbag cushion to sit on. She locked her door and closed her window.

"Alright Daisy, you're clear!"

With that announcement, Daisy relaxed. "Your older brother is scary as heck…"

"He might be but it's for our own good." she sighed and let her relax on the cushion.

"The cushion will be your bed, you have to stay here when I have school though."

"Eh?! Why? What if the Hyacinths attack school?!" she shouted.

Natsuki shushed the fox to keep it quiet, Daisy then spoke softly.

"Listen, the whole precure thing needs to be kept a secret. I don't want Emi or Soukichi or anyone in Houjou to know. It'll put them in more danger than it is."

"But Natsuki, we need allies, you need to tell me who this Emi of yours is!"

Natsuki flustered and cleared her throat a bit.

"She…. is my girlfriend. She's also my vice captain for our rugby team and she's pretty strong. But I don't want her to end up like Makoto."

Daisy noticed that Natsuki was worried about it. She thought about it then an idea came in. She looked into her large fluffy tail and found a little cellphone that had a shooting star on it.

"Eh? A phone?" she asked.

"Yup! It's called the Pre-Dial! If you need me for help from the Hyacinths, call me on this. It'll be easier to communicate during school."

As Natsuki took the little phone, she started it up. It then gave a little tone saying, "Welcome, Shooting Star!"

"Shooting Star?"

"That's your code name on the call, it'll be easier than having Thyme on."

The phone opened up to a menu, a small flower icon appeared congratulating Natsuki on her first victory. "You must be ready for more to come. There will be far more hardships to come through! New friends, new enemies and more decisions on your life as well." it said.

Natsuki nodded to what the flower was explaining, "Since we're finished setting up, Shooting Star. You must find a partner to help you with Hyacinths! The ideal partner with your compatibility is the ever so radiant, Canopus"

"Eh? Canopus?"

"The second brightest star in the night sky! They will guide you through the darkest parts of your life."

"Canopus huh? I'll try school tomorrow." said Natsuki as she put the phone away. Daisy yawned and curled up, it was a very rough day. Landing and finding herself with Natsuki and fighting off the Hyacinths.

Natsuki noticed and decided to get some food for her. She grabbed her usual phone and looked around to know what kind of food foxes eat.

As night came in. The sleepy town of Houjou started to close up for the evening. The only places that were open were restaurants and small pubs. The twin brothers had ordered pizza for dinner, Soukichi looking exhausted and wondering about what had happened. Makoto was still wondering how he could get the smell of roses off.

Meanwhile..

The Kingdom of Spring was destroyed, all their gardens burnt off, their statues of their rulers broken and destroyed to pieces. Werewolf soldiers walking around and guarding the now claimed palace. In the throne room, stood the large throne now decorated with black roses and thorns. The person sitting on it had gotten the eyeball that came through with information about what happened with Echo and her troops.

"Interesting.." he grinned.

"The Vixen had found help, hasn't she?"

He turned to see two imprisoned warriors. Ivy and Azalea, sleeping away in a coffin of thorns.

"Let's see if our little girls here can survive another day." he chuckled. The silhouettes of three commanders were behind them, one of them being Echo and the other two figures were covered in the shadows.

"This is going to be alot more fun that I expected"

_To be continued._


End file.
